Mardruga
Stun |weaknesses = Fire Dragon |creator = dancnbna }} Mardruga (Japanese: アズルダ, Azuruda) are Elder Dragons. Physiology Mardruga is a stout and powerful bovine elder dragon. Its stocky body and legs are clearly that of a bull, but its long head and tail are clearly draconic in design. Most of its body is bluish, with the underbelly being light and the shell on the back and sides being dark. Its wings have weak webbing but the yellowish phalanges are highly developed. The tips of the phalanges are purposely fragile and weak. These wings face forward like Shagaru Magala's. Its long and tough tail ends in a small tuft of fur. Bulls and cows of this species are, for gameplay purposes, identical in appearance and strength. Ecology As an elder dragon, Mardruga exist outside the known tree of life. Legends tell of the so-called "Cerulean Kingdom" that lived alongside these beasts, developing a partnership so deep that the kingdom sided with the elder dragons during the Elder Dragon War. This act forever tarnished their name, and the Mardruga were hunted down in revenge... or so the story goes... In reality, there really were Mardruga, and they were thought to have gone extinct due to habitat loss and overhunting. It was quite a surprise to find them in the New World. But the Cerulean Kingdom likely never existed. It is still a popular legend, though. As for actual ecology, most of that has not yet been studied scientifically due to them being recent re-discoveries. What has been observed so far is that they are herbivores who graze on whatever is available. They use their fearsome elder dragon-ness to scare off weaker herbivores and eat all they want. Behavior The stubbornness of Mardruga is as legendary as their own legend. They get what they want, and if they don't, they intimidate or fight until they do. Actual attacks are surprisingly uncommon, since weaker monsters are more than happy to appease them. Only other elders and the tougher monsters dare to stand up. When provoked to battle, they attack with powerful charges and stomps. Abilities Mardruga's wings produce a strange yellowish goopy substance that, upon contact with the ground, hardens into tough chain-like walls. These walls can be spread quickly with wing swipes to block off sections of land. They can be destroyed with a few attacks. Mardruga can break off a wing spike into the ground, causing it to pump more of the substance and further fortifying nearby barriers. These barriers turn darker-colored and become much tougher, to the point that even normally unblockable attacks will bounce and shots will reflect (flinching but doing no damage). Only the Mind's Eye/Ballistics skill prevents bouncing on these. Destroying the spike will make them weaker. Habitat Mardruga favor temperate biomes. They don't like the Elder's Recess, but they feel compelled to go there anyways. Turf Wars *Mardruga vs. Kirin/Oroshi Kirin: Mardruga wins. *Mardruga vs. Namielle: Tie. *Mardruga vs. Bechoya: Bechoya wins. *Mardruga vs. Teostra/Lunastra: Tie, with Mardruga taking slightly more damage. *Mardruga vs. Nergigante: Tie. *Mardruga vs. Velkhana: Tie. Quests High Rank Master Rank (Under construction) Event Theme (To be decided) Attacks (Under construction) Weapons (Under construction) Armor (Under construction) Useful Information The substance produced by a Mardruga's wings hardens upon ground contact, forming tough walls. Walls fortified by a spike are impenetrable, so break the spike to help free up the battlefield. Damage/Status/Item Effectiveness: Raw Damage: Elemental Damage: Status Effectiveness: Item Effectiveness: Breakable Parts *Head *Front Legs *Wings *Tail (Sever) Carves Notes *Mardruga's roar requires HG Earplugs effect to block. *Breaking Mardruga's wings prevents it from placing spikes. *Mardruga is not affected by the barriers, even if placed by a different Mardruga, but other elder dragons are. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Dancnbna